


Everything hurts without you (rewrite)

by AbsolutelYin_sane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelYin_sane/pseuds/AbsolutelYin_sane
Summary: Hi! This is a rewrite of my very first book! It got over 40k views, so Ima remake it!Error and Ink had been dating for around nine months, and were rather happy. At least, as happy as you could be. Ink had began getting more busy as time went on, not having time to hang out with his beloved Error, which raised suspicions.Read to find out more
Relationships: sans/sans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Everything hurts without you (rewrite)

==no POV==

Error sighed softly.  
"Must you go? We barely have time to do anything anymore! Why can't you just stay?" He whined.  
"Error, sweetie, I don't wanna go either. But I have to, I'm the leader of the star sanses, me, Blue and Dream have jobs to do." Ink says sadly.  
He walks up and softly kisses Error on the forehead.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, ok Errbear?" He says softly.  
Error smiles and giggles at Inks nickname for him and nods.  
"Ok, just please try to be home soon. It's so lonely without you Kiki..." he says, looking down.  
"I will! Promise! Later love!" Ink says, his smile and voice both equally joyous as he waves and prances out the door, carefully shutting it behind him.

Error just sighs once again. Day after day he's left all alone. After the truce, Ink and him had begun dating, neither created nor destroyed, so no one had a problem with this.   
For the past three months. Maybe Dream and Blue were more important than him...   
"Stop thinking like that! He's just busy!" Error says out-loud with a groan.

For several minutes, he just stand there, contemplating what he should do now that he's alone again. He doesn't wanna knit, nothings happening in Undernovela, he doesn't wanna sleep, so what DOES he wanna do?

Error smiles as he remembered Nightmare and the gang. He doesn't visit as often as he should, so what harm would it be?  
He snaps his boney red and yellow fingers, his home quickly fizzling away and reforming as he teleports from the doodlesphere to the old remains of Dreamtale.   
He lands on an old dirt path in the middle of the woods. The trees so old yet still alive and standing rather strong, the rocks that littered the path all sharing some part of history to the dreamtale twins who once ruled here together when they were no older than sixteen. Some of these could be the very rocks Dream had played hopscotch with as his friends cheered him on, or perhaps it's the very rock that had hit Prince Nightmare countless times whilst everyone laughed?

Error walked through the old forest, following the dirt path as he hummed a small, yet familiar tune. His dark destructive aura fit in nicely with the dark ones that hid in this land, showing Error as no threat. Aura was a magical thing, and Nightmare used it to keep track of everyone by mesmerizing the unique aura of all of his gang.  
Soon enough Error approached a big, old castle covered in moss and flowers. Quite a beautiful sight if you ignore the spiders and slugs.

Error knocked upon the big, splintered wooden door eagerly.  
Within mere seconds the door was opened and out came a white and black skeleton.  
"Error!" Cross says and happily wraps his arms around him, embracing said glitchy monster in a tight hug.

"Oh, we have so much to talk about! Come inside, Lust helped make lunch!" He says, dragging his friend in. Lust was a rookie member, he spent some days here, others in his au. Usually he only stops by when he's feeling unsafe, as his brother has been known to sexually assault lust, but since he's the original, nothing can be done about it.

The living room was a mess as usual. Dust was face first on the ground, Killer was playing uno with Lust. Nightmare was in the kitchen and Horror was eating a rock. As one does. (References everywhere)  
But most shockingly...

"Hey friend! How's it going?" Blue asks happily.  
"Wha?? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Ink? You guys are supposed to be on a mission!" He says.  
"What mission?" Blue asks, tilting his head.  
"Oh right! I'm starting to work with you! It's an excuse to get away from Stretch AND Ink. No offense Error, but he's pretty toxic. And I don't need anyone toxic in life!" Blue says.

"What?? But you, Ink and Dream have been going on missions for the past few months!" Error says.

"What missions? Ink never does missions. Never has, always preferred to send me and a few others out to do his dirty work." 

Hiiiii, thanks for reading, the next chap will be out in a few days! My writings improved, so I hope this is was better than the original! I wanted to add in some other ships and have actually ship Scenes. Also, how do you all feel about Lust x Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe ao3 go brr


End file.
